


"What's Between Us is Ours"

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, It's all Jaq's fault, Mild father/son incest, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating for three months when he finally gets around to introducing her to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> Well Jaq. I have no idea how comment fic works but you certainly inspired me. This is probably way too heavy on Bass/Charlie but hopefully you still like it. And, it's my first ever modern AU Revolution fic. You should be incredibly proud of yourself. :)

 

They've been dating for three months when he finally gets around to introducing her to his father.

 

"Bass!" She exclaims as he welcomes her into his arms.

 

"So you two already know each other?"  Connor asks from where he stands holding Charlie’s chair out.  

 

"Charlie's Uncle Miles and I grew up together."  Bass says as he smiles down at Charlie, his hands warm on her cool arms causing her to shiver.

 

"But that's not the only way you know each other is it?" Connor asks as they settle at the table accepting their menus from the waiter.  

 

"I went to college in Chicago. Bass and I ran into each other a few times while I was there," Charlie answers reaching for her water as a slight blush stains her cheeks.

 

Connors eyes flicker between the two, watching the way his father looks at her.

 

"Are you in town for Miles' birthday?" Charlie asks looking at Bass over the top of her menu.

 

Bass has to mentally shake himself as he watches her teeth toy with the bottom corner of her lip.

 

"Now Charlie, you know I've been to every birthday Miles has ever had. I certainly wouldn't miss this one." He responds.

 

They order their dinner and make small talk throughout as Charlie finds her hand in Connors lap and her foot between Bass legs as his hand strokes up and down her calf just the way she likes.

 

"Why don't we go back to my place and have a drink?" Charlie proposes as Bass pays their tab.

 

"I'd love to Charlie, but I haven't even checked into a hotel yet. I came straight here from the airport."

 

"So stay at my place. It's just a couple of nights and I have plenty of room. Connor can stay too and that'll give you a chance to catch up without having to commute back and forth from the hotel."  

 

"That would be great, thank you, Charlie." Bass replies looking over at Connor. "You okay with that?"

 

Connor looks at the two of them and how their standing next to each other. "Sure, sounds like fun," he says with a huff of laughter.

 

"Since you rode your bike, Bass can ride with me. We'll meet you there." Charlie says pecking Connors cheek.

 

He pulls her in close to his body for a hug as he looks at his Dad over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll see you both in a few.”

* * *

 

Holding out his hand, Charlie automatically hands Bass the keys. He pushes the button to unlock the car but before opening the door for her, pushes her up against the side, shoving a leg between her thighs as he captures her mouth with his.

 

Her hands tangle in his curls as he yanks the hem of her dress up high enough that he can slide his hand underneath her silk panties to knead her ass, his fingers slipping down to her weeping center.

 

"Bass" she gasps breaking their kiss as his mouth moves down her throat. "Bass someone's going to see."  

 

"I don't give a fuck,” he hisses tightening his grip as he grinds against her. "Did you know?"

 

'No. I had no idea." Her chest heaves as his mouth does things to her neck that make her toes curl.

 

"Think he knows?" he asks as his finger slips into her core causing her knees to buckle.

 

"Yeah, yeah, he definitely knows."  She moans shattering around his fingers. Her hands clutch at his head as he drops to his knees, shoving her skirt up to her waist as he throws a leg over one shoulder, his tongue lapping up all her spilled juices, not stopping till the voices of other patrons reach their ears.

 

Putting her leg down, he straightens her dress. Standing, he leans in for a kiss damply saturated in her scent causing Charlie to whimper. Opening the door, he helps her into the car.

 

Pulling into her driveway, she waits for Bass to walk around and open her door. Helping her out, he uses his thumb to fix a smear of lipstick on her bottom lip before shutting the door and walking her to the house, his hand on her lower back.

 

Connor is waiting on them as they walk through the door.

 

Charlie walks directly to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she pulls his head down for a kiss. He grips her waist and when she breaks the kiss isn’t surprised to find that his Dad has tossed his suit jacket aside and is slowly unzipping Charlie’s dress as his lips trail over her spine.   

 

“What do you want, Charlie?” Connor asks as Bass slips the dress off her shoulders.

 

“You, Connor. We want you.”

 

 ~Fin~


	2. So, Let's Get Out of These Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn folks. For The Orgy Armada's 60 Moods of Summer. Prompts: Dress, Interlaced fingers, candle, barefoot, bare, lust, interlaced fingers, fireflies, crickets, forbidden, kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaq of Spades birthday will be upon us soon and what better way to celebrate than to add on to the story that came from one of her prompts and was my first foray into Revolution modern AU. Much love to my partner in crime. 
> 
> SparrowHawk, your patience was appreciated.

Charlie knows she should feel guilty, standing in her living room wearing nothing but a thong and high heels as the father of the guy she’s currently dating grips her hips possessively.

 

And doesn’t it all sound just a bit twisted when you put it that way?

 

But when _hasn’t_ her relationship with Bass been a bit twisted?

 

Connor wouldn’t be the first forbidden lover they’d shared a bed with. Nor would he be the last.

 

Pulled back to the present by Bass’ fingers toying with the straps of her thong, Charlie ran her hands down Connor's chest. “Whatever you decide is fine, Connor. You know where to find us.”

 

Interlacing her fingers with Bass’, Charlie led him to her bedroom.

 

While Charlie lit a few candles, crickets and fireflies fought for dominance outside her windows as Bass stripped off the rest of his clothes, padding barefoot to her side. Gripping the straps of her thong in his hands, he gave a sharp tug, tossing the flimsy piece of fabric to the side. Wrapping one arm around her waist, his other hand slid south. When he hit the smooth skin of her mound, he bit down on her shoulder with a groan. “Do you know how much I love your bare pussy?”

 

“I might have an idea,” she gasped as his forefinger circled her clit.

 

Spinning her around, Bass pushed her back on the bed, stalking her as she scooted back, sitting upright against the headboard. Lying on his belly, Bass wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her forward, sinking his face against her smooth pussy.

 

Charlie's knuckles were white from gripping the headboard as Bass licked and sucked, gripping her hips, holding her firmly in place as she moaned his name. His wicked tongue danced along her folds, disappearing into her hot wet core, over and over again. Pressing her thighs together around his head as her back arched against the bed, Charlie begged him not to stop.

Bass sucked her clit into his mouth with an approving hum till she was cumming all over his face, her slick channel milking his tongue as she fell. “You taste incredible,” he praised with a triumphant smile. He was just getting ready to lick the evidence of her climax from her pussy when they heard a noise at the door.

 

Getting to his knees, his face shiny and slick with Charlie's juices, Bass climbed out from between her legs, licking his lips with a lustful moan as he palmed his cock. “She just came and it’s all there for the taking.”

 

Connor stood mutely at the door, watching as Charlie licked herself off his father's face, before taking his cock in her mouth.

 

Legs still splayed open, he could see her glistening pussy from where he stood.

 

Pulling off his t-shirt, he dropped his boots and pants by the end of the bed. Crawling between her legs, Connor grinned when she bucked against his face with the first stroke of his tongue. Take that old man, he thought, lapping and licking and sucking till she was on the verge of cuming again.

 

“Charlie,” Bass barked. “Up on all fours. I want to see that gorgeous ass up close while I fuck you."

 

Connor watched as Charlie eagerly and obediently slid around him to get into position on her knees, her ass up as she turned her head to look at Bass.

 

Bass eyed her ripe, beautiful, ass and empty pussy, before lining up his cock, watching her lips part, her flesh encasing him like a glove.

 

The room quickly filled with the noise of heavy breathing and the wet slapping of skin against skin.

 

Bass looked up at Connor, sitting there, watching them, and did what came natural.

 

"You like having my cock in this dirty little cunt don't you?" he asked Charlie.

 

Charlie’s reply was more moan than words, but that was okay. Bass watched as Connor's head nodded for her.

 

Connor had taken his cock in his hand as he leaned back against the headboard, tugging, and pulling on it, as his father thrust in and out of his girlfriend, whom he suspected was no longer his girlfriend.

 

Watching his son, Bass’ balls began to tingle as his thrusts grew more ragged.

 

Pulling out, Bass smacked Charlie's ass and ordered her to turn over, straddling her waist when she did so. Cock in hand, Bass jerked himself off, grunting as the first of his seed spurted out, hitting her on the chin, the other shots landing on her tits, and the last few on her stomach.

 

Connor met Bass' eyes, continuing to stroke his hard cock as he watched, stroking faster as Bass’ gaze slipped down to get a look at his son's cock. It was narrow and long with a curved tip and Bass just knew that Charlie had begged him to fuck her ass with it.

 

Slowly leaning forward, Bass licked the tip of Connor’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling away. He gave his son a sly smile as Connor’s breathing increased and his hand pulled viciously at his cock.

 

“Come on her tits,” Bass ordered, moving back to sit on Charlie's thighs as Connor got to his knees and shot his load onto her breasts.  

 

“Fuck!” Connor moaned as he collapsed on the bed beside her, Bass joining them on her other side, leaning down to brush his tongue along Charlie’s lower lip.  

 

As his tongue slid beyond her lips and glided smoothly over hers, Charlie realized just how much she had missed his commanding presence as her spine arched towards him. When his tongue dared to retreat, she leaned in, chasing it back, unwilling to let go so soon.

 

“I’ve missed this,” he whispered loud enough for Connor to hear before tilting his head down to suckle at a spot behind her ear.

 

“Missed you,” Charlie whispered back, her tits, still damp with their combined cum, slapping into Connor’s chest when Bass suddenly pushed her against him.

 

Reaching down with his hand, Connor stroked Charlie’s engorged clit before pushing his finger into her wet pussy, wringing the most delicious noises from her throat.

 

Sliding himself between her legs, Bass guided himself inside Charlie’s slick pussy as Connor continued to rub her clit, occasionally slipping down to rub against Bass’ cock.

 

Bass moaned at the sensation of Connor’s fingers rubbing against his cock, as he slow fucked the beautiful woman in front of him, providing an extra stimulus to an already pleasurable sensation. The first time he had fucked Charlie it had been purely about gratification.  Now, it was about slow, well-earned satisfaction, her tight, young pussy wrapping around him like a glove. 

Slowly pulling out of her, Bass got up off the bed. He continued to stroke his cock as he looked down at Charlie who was wearing an expression of disappointment that he was no longer buried within her.

 

"Get up and fuck her,” Bass ordered Connor.

 

With the arch of a brow, Connor got up and pulled Charlie to the edge of the bed, slipping his cock inside her pussy without further instruction. Bass watched as her pussy lips parted to meet each thrust as Connor buried himself within her cunt, his ass flexing with each thrust.

 

Moving behind him, Bass knelt on the floor, reaching between Connor’s slightly spread legs to grab his balls, holding them gently in his hand, carefully massaging them as they rested in his palm.

 

With his other hand, he spread his fingers and placed them at the base of Connor’s cock so that he slid through them with every thrust.

 

His tongue, not to be left out, gingerly, and then with more determination, began to rim Connor’s asshole.

 

After a few moments, Bass got up, running his tongue up the entire length of his son’s back in the process until he reached the nape of his neck, his cock lodged firmly between the cheeks of Connor’s ass. Snaking an arm around his waist, Bass pulled Connor snugly against his broad muscular chest.

 

With his mouth pressed close to his ear, Bass whispered, "What do you want, Connor?"

 

Connor moaned. No, he thought to himself, don't ask me that question. He’d never wanted to be fucked by a guy, never even thought about it until now, but this was different. This was his father and he wanted to please him, wanted desperately to be fucked by him, but he couldn't say it out loud.

 

So, he didn't answer the question, just fucked Charlie harder, grunting and groaning as she gazed at his dad over his shoulder. He didn't know what turned him on more at that moment: the warmth of Charlie’s tight pussy around his dick or his father’s hard cock wedged against his ass.

 

As Connor fucked harder, Bass pushed his weight onto him, licking his back once again with a moan that settled in Connor’s balls, triggering his orgasm. Lifting up to pull his cock out in order to come on Charlie’s stomach, Bass pushed him back into her, giving Connor no choice but to cum inside Charlie’s pussy.

 

Charlie cried out as he spilled himself inside of her, reaching for Bass’ hand, entwining their fingers together. Connor was exhausted, his cock growing limp, but Bass didn’t move, one hand massaging Connor’s back.

 

Connor could have stayed like that forever, sandwiched between Charlie and his father, but moments later, Bass backed away, taking Connor with him.  

 

"My turn,” Bass whispered huskily.

 

Connor fell onto the edge of the bed, lying on his back beside Charlie as Bass began to fuck her again.

 

Her cunt lips were engorged and full as Connor’s cum leaked out the edges. Using one hand to hold her leg up and another to push his cock into her pussy, Bass wasted no time fucking her breathless.

 

"I'm fucking cuming," Bass groaned as he pumped into her, the sheets getting more damp as their fluids mixed with Connor’s,

 

Holding Charlie for a few moments while they both caught their breath, Bass finally, slowly, moved off her.

 

Rolling over with him, Charlie straddled his hips, leaning over to kiss Connor as Bass gripped her thighs.

 

"You good, Baby?” Bass asked, just as her cell phone rang.

 

Pressing a finger to his lips, Charlie picked her phone up off the night table.

 

“Can you come over right now?” she asked  the unknown person at the other end, foregoing any kind of greeting as her eyes sparkled in mischief. “I have some early birthday presents for you,” she continued, looking down at him with a grin as Connor dozed off beside them.

“Fifteen minutes? We’ll be waiting,” she purred, raking her nails down Bass’ chest.


End file.
